


The Force of Others

by primeideal



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Documentation, Extra Treat, Gen, reddit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/primeideal
Summary: My name is Lor San Tekka, ask me anything!





	The Force of Others

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/gifts).

Hello, my name is Lor San Tekka! I study the Force and different groups who have worshipped and called upon it throughout galactic history. I recently published “The Force of Others,” a non-technical overview of some of these traditions. Ask me anything about the Force, my research, or other questions you might have for a galactic scholar! - lst_jakku

[Image: white-haired man with an authenticated timestamp]

Hi Lor, thanks for joining us on HyperNet! What is the significance of your book title? (+57) – iridi02

It’s a reference to the Guardians of the Whills, a group of monastics from Jedha City who protected the local kyber crystals. Although few were Force-sensitive themselves, they often greeted each other and others with “May the Force of others be with you,” underlining the importance of the Force even when they could not access it. (+78) -lst_jakku

What was the most interesting thing you discovered while doing research? (+45) – coruscarum

I think it would be impossible to pick just one, but I’ll admit I was fascinated by some of the Sith’s lightsaber designs. They almost all preferred red blades, which signified affinity with the Dark Side of the Force, but despite this had a wide variety of weapons, from single-bladed to many more. (There are probably many others that have been lost to history, the Sith were a notoriously secretive organization.) (+61) -lst_jakku

How much of this book is drawn from your own life? Does your homeworld have any Force traditions, and if so, did you grow up believing in them? (+30) – xXxGUNGANPRIDExXx

Very little. I was fortunate to grow up in an urban, technologically sophisticated, society, and grateful for the hard work of my comrades, but revering a mystical unseen power struck many of us as a bit provincial. My travels have taken me far and wide and I haven’t been back there in some time, although I did rely on personal interviewers with others. (+19) -lst_jakku

This is exactly what an Alderaani would say, btw. Just saying. (-8) -aki01

wtk, the diaspora has been through enough. don’t drag an old guy into this if he clearly doesn’t want to talk about it (+14) – antilles47

that’s not fair. as the empire recedes from public memory and there are fewer expats left to tell the tale, it’s their DUTY to talk about alderaan so nothing like this happens again (-23) –w00kwhee

disagree, have you listened to anything senator organa says on the holonews? (-5) -brobar

those are completely different cases (0) -aki01

Do you actually live on Jakku and if so...why? (+24) -cantina_jry

Yes! I’ve recently found myself drawn to the Church of the Force, a loose organization of dedicated pilgrims who dwell here. I’ll admit it can be a bit inaccessible for some of my research, but it’s very well-suited to a life of contemplation. (+41) -lst_jakku

Does it have a lot of Force energy? Why did they settle there? (+39) -qigof

No more than anywhere else (the Force is everywhere!) I think some of our founders were simply looking for a place where they could observe nature and the stars with a less obstructive view. (+15) -lst_jakku

This is code for “the priests needed to do some tax evasion” (-7) - aki01

what are ur thoughts on the recurrent imagery of playing dejarik w/ personification of death? (+16) –impure_sabacc

I’m sorry, I think you may have me confused with someone else. -lst_jakku (+32)

What part of your name is a given name and what is a family name? I can never tell with triple-name people, sorry. (+11) – dukulufu

A fair question! My personal name is “Lor” and my family name is “San Tekka.” (+20) – lst_jakku

what kind of question is this, how many 3-name people do u even meet (-2) – kashiska_sista

there was temporary senator jar jar binks from naboo, does he count? (+5) – qigof

Why did the Jedi use lightsabers if they can just fight with the Force? (+9) – trelmox

Good question. Part of it is symbolic, I think, following the tradition of many generations and also having a symbol of authority to display to others. There are lots of cultures where distinguished warriors wore ceremonial swords even if they rarely or never employed them, just to show the rank they’d earned. The _buheta_ duellers of Takodana are probably the best-documented example! (+33) – lst_jakku

What does it mean to bring “balance” to the Force? (+6) -sabad0n

Different people have different theories on this. The Entwined believed that the Force is properly in balance when there are roughly as many powerful individuals using it for protection, healing, knowledge etc as there are for destruction, violence, entropy. According to this understanding, the Force is roughly “in balance” now because there are few skillful Force-users. The Bright Mirror tradition, however, taught that the latter “dark side” uses are an aberration, and that balance is achieved when they are no longer taught or practiced. (+17) -lst_jakku

that’s a copout, what do YOU think? (0) -sabadon

What is your exact mailing address? (-15) – wildhairdontcare

_This comment has been removed by the moderators; HyperNet is not an appropriate site to publically share personally identifiable information._


End file.
